


not on the table (wait 'till i leave)

by petwerelizard



Series: laura is the worst [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petwerelizard/pseuds/petwerelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura’s face is a cross between amusement and disgust. “I suck? You were about to have sex! On our kitchen table. Derek, I drink my coffee there.” She turns to Stiles. “Stiles, I thought you knew better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	not on the table (wait 'till i leave)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to be doing apwh hw oh well

The keys fall through Derek’s fingers as he struggles to open the door. Stiles is mouthing obscenely at the back of his throat and attempting to take his jacket off. “ _Stiles_.”

“Hurry _up_ ,” Stiles moans. “I need to touch you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Derek swears. He finally gets the damn door open, and then he’s pushed through it by Stiles. Derek manages to close it before he’s pushed to the nearest horizontal surface, which just so happens to be their kitchen table.

Stiles climbs on top off him and presses their lips together in a filthy, sloppy, wet kiss. It’s hard and uncomfortable but Derek is hardly paying attention with Stiles on top of him, grinding down.

“There’s a perfectly good bed 20 feet away,” Derek manages to get out between kisses.

“I _really_ can’t make it that far,” Stiles tells him. He’s sucking a bruise into his neck and making these little noises that are driving Derek _insane_.

“ _Please_ get off the table,” a voice says from behind them. “I’m _begging_ you.”

Stiles rears back and falls on his ass.

“Laura,” Derek yells. “You suck.” He feels like he’s 14 and she’s shut off his television while he was playing a video game. Laura is the _worst_.

Laura’s face is a cross between amusement and disgust. “I _suck_? You were about to have sex! On our kitchen _table_. Derek, I drink my _coffee_ there.” She turns to Stiles. “Stiles, I thought you knew better.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles says faintly. He's as red as a tomato and Derek gets distracted by how adorable he looks.  And then he gets distracted by his lips, and his moles, and his eyes..

Laura snaps her fingers in front of his face. “Derek! Gross. _Stop_.”

Derek blushes.

“Okay, I’m leaving. Overnight. God only knows how loud you guys are going to get.” Stiles makes a pained noise at that. “Text me when the coast is clear.”  She grabs her keys, throws them both a withering look, and slams the door as she walks out.

Derek and Stiles turn to look at each other.

“I don’t even know if I want to have sex anymore,” Stiles says.

Derek raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

Stiles looks like he’s thinking about it. “Fuck no.”

They end up having sex in the hallway.

=

When Laura comes home the next day, she takes one whiff of the hallway and throws her shoes at Derek.

“Derek Hale, you cannot have sex in the fucking _hallway_ when about 75 percent of your social circle consists of people with super _smell_.”  

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i use too many italics.


End file.
